


Five Times Spock Acted on the Captain’s Advice on Sexual Congress, and One Time He Figured It Out By Himself, Damnit.

by 1lostone



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Angst, Boys being clueless, M/M, Porn, Porn with Feelings, and some more porn, misc kink - Freeform, with some porn thrown in for kicks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-04
Updated: 2012-10-04
Packaged: 2017-11-15 14:30:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1lostone/pseuds/1lostone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Orig posted on lj in  January of 2011. Moving over to ao3.</p><p> </p><p>Summary: erm, the title pretty much says it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Spock Acted on the Captain’s Advice on Sexual Congress, and One Time He Figured It Out By Himself, Damnit.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jlm121](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jlm121/gifts).



> A/N: My first 5 Things fic! My first OT3 fic!! Written for jlm121 as a birthday present. I LOVES YA BB!!!!!!
> 
> Happy birthday to youu. Happy birthday to youuuuuu. Happy birthday dear jlm121 ... happy birthday to YOUUUUU. Now have some pooooorrrrrrn.  
> (my singing. It is glorious.)

  
  
Spock took two steps, precisely the same distance apart, towards the door before stopping just shy of the sensor that would inform the Captain that someone was outside needing assistance.  He paused for exactly fifteen seconds before turning on his foot and walking the other way. His hands were behind his back at his customary parade rest. He brushed a infinitesimal piece of lint off his left forearm and made a decision to leave.  
  
“Hey, Spock. What’s up?”  
  
Spock’s back stiffened slightly. He’d been so focused on his inner turmoil that he had not even heard Jim walk up behind him. He allowed himself a moment to compose his thoughts before turning to face the other man. “It is of no consequence at this time.”  
  
Spock stepped to the left, freezing when Jim’s face shifted slightly. He was very aware of that look. On the surface it seemed genial enough, but underneath there was no escaping. Based on previous data, Jim would begin repeating the same query at least twelve times in the next five minutes, often following Spock around until he received an answer that Jim found satisfactory.  
  
Jim’s face stretched even further in a smile. Spock blinked, rapidly calculating whether or not he had, indeed, made the correct decision in coming to Jim for this manner of... personal issue.  
  
“Come on Spock, why don’t you come in? We can play chess or something.” Jim reached around Spock and the sensor recognized him, the door opening with a familiar _woosh._ Spock followed Jim inside his quarters, looking around a tad awkwardly as Jim went to his desk, keyed something into his PADD and turned to face Spock.  “Have a seat.”  
  
Spock did so.  
  
There was another silence of exactly forty-eight seconds before Jim spoke again. “So! Spock. What can I do for you?”  
  
Spock allowed a slightly heavier than normal breath of air to escape his lips before he straightened and faced his captain.  There was a moment of silence. Spock’s eyebrow twitched at the way Jim’s smile grew. “I have a matter. Of a... personal nature.”  
  
“Oh?”  
  
“Affirmative. As you are known for your romantic prowess, I have concluded that your opinion and advice would be most welcome.”  
  
“Ohh. Well, Spock... er. I don’t think that I uh. Don’t you think that might get a little awkward if “this person” found out that you were getting pointers from _me_ of all people?”  
  
Spock blinked, quickly ascertaining that the captain was not aware of his pursuit of Doctor McCoy, perhaps believing that he was still in a romantic relationship with Nyota. Spock opened his mouth to make the captain aware of the situation, but instead found himself shifting awkwardly and most unchararistically in his seat, aware of a small, uncomfortable feeling of trepidation. Perhaps Jim wouldn’t approve of he and the doctor beginning a romantic relationship? He was notoriously protective of the doctor, and vice versa. Spock felt a strange, tight feeling in his stomach. Maybe it would be better if he obtained the information from the captain in an anonymous manner. Surely he could not be at fault for the captain “jumping to conclusions,” to use the human colloquialism.  
  
“Captain. I have sent some information to your PADD. There are several sexual proclivities that, while I have thoroughly researched the mechanics, I wish to have...” Spock broke off, the tips of his ears coloring slightly at the way Jim’s extraordinary blue eyes blinked at him, stunned for a a moment.   
  
“Oh. Right, ah. okay. Let me just call those up....” Jim trailed off as he read the small bit of information Spock had sent over. “Wow, Spock. This is... some list.”  
  
Spock stiffened, bottom lip twitching.  “Have I offended you, sir?”  
  
Jim scratched his head. “No, of course not Spock. I think experimentation is a good thing in a healthy relationship. You’re sure that she...” he coughed. “That _they_ are into all of this?”  
  
“Affirmative.” It was completely illogical that the doctor did not know about the supreme sensitivity of Vulcan hearing. He tended to be quite boisterous when Romulan ale was involved during shore leave.  Spock certainly could not be faulted for paying attention.   
  
Spock had sat there for almost three point four hours, his hands mangling the cup with his juice, his eyes blind on the PADD as the doctor had drunkenly spoken of his “wish list.”  
Jim leaned back in his seat, the grin on his face turning much more wicked.  
  
“Well, then. Maybe you should take notes.”  
  
Spock raised his eyebrow, fingers already poised on his PADD.

**_-5-_ **

  
The Ploverians were new to the technology needed to achieve warp speed. First contact had been made months ago, and the Enterprise had been ordered to the planet in a diplomatic function, checking up on their progress. Almost the entire bridge crew, including Mister Scott and the doctor, had beamed down for the resulting feast and celebration.  The crew had been unprepared for the way that doctors were revered on this planet, somewhat taken aback by the way they Ploverians had almost swooped upon the doctor, en masse.  
  
Ploverians were humanoid in shape, although much taller and bulkier than the average human. The women were a light lavender color, and the men an almost brutish-looking purple. They had no noses, and enlarged craniums, which gave them a slightly bulbous appearance. They breathed instead through gills located on the backs of their necks.   
  
They were so much larger than the doctor, that he had cast one panicked gaze at Jim before he was surrounded. Spock had already been posed to go assist when Mister Scott and Lieutenant Sulu flanked the doctor, drawing some of the attention off of him and in effect dissipating most of the crowd.    
  
The diplomatic function was not going as Spock had planned. He had performed his duties to the utmost of his capabilities, answering questions and “making nice,” as Jim would say.  Now he watched as one of the taller Ploverians, a male, handed the doctor another drink, chatting amiably through the Universal Translator. A female stood on the doctor’s other side, listening to him speak with an almost worshipful look on her lavender features.   
  
Spock was completely unprepared for the bright burst of rage that slammed through his body when the male moved closer, moving his hand on the doctor’s shoulder and down his arm in a way that no one could misinterpret.    
  
Spock’s nostrils flared at the scent that wafted from the Ploverian male. He watched as he and the female made eye contact over the doctor’s head, both of them turning slightly inward. Spock spared a quick glance around the rest of his shipmates. Not one of them seemed to notice.  Spock gave his head a shake, overwhelmed for a moment at the pheromones that wafted from both Ploverians. When he saw the doctor’s step falter, Spock could not keep himself from reacting.  
  
“Doctor.”  
  
“Hey, Spock!”  
  
Spock blinked for a moment, nonplussed at the jovial tone. He was not used to the doctor ever speaking to him in such a manner.  
  
“Your presence is requested on the Enterprise.”  
  
“Alien Commander, LeonardMcCoy has agreed to stay with me and my mate this evening. LeonardMcCoy wishes to show us some of the miraculous medical discoveries you have. I admit I find this exchange to be most agreeable.” The male stroked the doctor’s arm again, and Spock felt nauseous at the scent the two were emitting.  He noticed that the other Ploverians were bypassing this corner, the occasional envious look the only outward sign of acknowledgement.  
  
“You will remove your hand from his arm.”  Spock shifted, his body moving forward. Part of Spock was shocked at the growl that emerged from his lips. The other part, much more easily ignored, was appalled at the way he was acting, behavior unbecoming a Starfleet officer- especially one who was on duty at a diplomatic function.  
  
A rich, deep laugh caused most of the speaking in the room to halt for the smallest of moments, before continuing as before.  It was a sensuous sound, reminding Spock of silk and smoke.    
  
The three of them stared at the doctor for a moment until he stopped laughing. Spock had never seen the doctor’s face this relaxed before.  His eyes, which were usually a most pleasing shade of mossy brown, were dark with arousal, the pupils wide and compelling.   
  
 Spock was suddenly reminded of the doctor’s wish to ‘ _have a threesome. Damn, imagine two people totally focused all on me’_ and felt his teeth gritting together most unpleasantly.   
  
“Damn, Spock. You’re actin’ like...” But the doctor’s drawl trailed off when the female stroked his ear, leaning forward slightly. The growling was deep, sounding like fabric that had been ripped apart. Spock saw the doctor shake his head for a second, swaying on his feet. The rage flared bright again, and Spock could see himself shredding the skin from their bones, blood and ichor staining his hands as he--  
  
“Spock? Bones? I think you guys should go back to the ship. I would go with you but I think the second course is starting.”  
  
Spock would not normally have allowed Jim to touch him, but the blast of his captain’s emotions served to calm him for a moment, clarity causing him to almost physically jolt. He stiffened when the doctor slipped his arm around Spock’s waist, nimbly dodging between the two aliens, his body brushing up against Spock’s back.  
  
“Hey, Jimmy!”  
  
Jim’s eyes widened almost comically at the beatific smile on the doctor’s face, staring between him, Spock and the two Ploverians behind them. Spock was aware of the doctor’s arousal and desperately tried to shield himself, gingerly removing the doctor’s arm from his person. He could not seem to make himself move away from where their bodies brushed through their uniforms.  
  
“Hey.. Bones. You’re looking a little overwhelmed. Spock’s gonna get you to bed, okay?” Jim’s blue eyes widened, watching as though he could not believe it as his friend curled into Spock’s body, his breath hot and humid on Spock’s skin. Spock’s arm came around the doctor almost automatically, eyes still narrowed with suspicion at the male, who was now so angry that his skin looked almost mottled.  
  
“Mmm. That’ll be fun.” Spock’s attention jumped back to the man in his arms, suppressing a small shiver when the doctor’s lips brushed against Spock’s neck as he spoke.  
  
“I’m afraid I must protest!” The male took a step forward and Spock had to bite back another growl as the same unpleasant scent wafted from him again, rolling over the doctor and the captain in unpleasant, sickeningly sweet waves.  
  
“I mean no harm, Honored sir, but my CMO is unwell.” Jim offered a tight smile of apology that fooled none of his crew, all of whom had tightened ranks, moving so that everyone was in sight. Jim’s eyes locked with Nyota’s in what looked like apology before he ordered, “Enterprise, beam up Commander Spock and Doctor McCoy.”  
  
Spock had time to notice the thwarted female’s features to tighten in anger before the familiar swirl of light signified that they were being swept away.  
  
The ensign manning the transporter console saluted Spock then did a double-take when he saw the doctor against him, nuzzling into Spock’s collarbone. Spock nodded back, fighting to keep his face impassive when he felt the slightest swipe of the doctor’s tongue against the collar of his dress uniform.  The doctor’s weight was negligible, although somewhat awkward as Spock maneuvered them into the turbolift.  
  
Spock stood stiffly. It was one thing to overhear the doctor’s inebriated wish _‘to feel completely and utterly wanted’_ and quite another to have to fight down the feelings of possessiveness that were currently running roughshod over his control. Logically, he understood that the pheromones the aliens had emitted had caused him to act so out of his hard-won character. His human side seemed to show more readily when he was enraged. It was most distressing, really. He was still furious that the doctor had accepted a drink from the male. Its effect on the doctor was undeniable, and Spock found himself unwilling to act on his possessiveness when the doctor was in such a state.    
  
Now, in the turbolift, he could still smell the scent of the aliens, marked on the human standing next to him, filling the small space with an almost tangible scent. Spock’s hands tightened into fists, his muscles tense. He closed his eyes for a moment, trying not to breathe too deeply.  
  
“Lift, Stop.”  
  
Spock’s eyes popped open at the doctor’s slurred order. The turbolift complied, the two of them stopping between decks four and five.  
  
“Hey, Spock?” The drawl was back in the doctor’s voice, and Spock could only blink down in confusion as the doctor smiled up at him.  This human was remarkably pleasing to look at. Perhaps that is why Spock didn’t move when he felt his head tugged down for a kiss.   
  
The doctor moaned, licking at Spock’s lower lip, tracing the shape with the tip of his tongue. He made a frustrated sound in the back of his throat at the way Spock refused to move.  
  
Spock could not. The doctor was inebriated, and therefore not in his right mind.  
  
“Spock, come on....”  Spock shivered when the doctor bit lightly at his bottom lip, moving his pelvis so that Spock could feel the doctor’s hardness against his hip.  
  
“I. I cannot. It is not appropriate, doctor.”  
  
“Leonard, Goddamnit. Why can’t you ever call me Leonard? You call Jim, _Jim_ all the damn time.” Spock was definitely not used to hearing the note of petulance in the doctor’s voice. He gently set the doctor away from him and had opened his mouth to order the computer to resume transport, when he heard the doctor’s words, muttered under his breath. Had he been fully human, he would not have been able to hear.  
 _  
“Maybe I can get one of those purple things to fuck...”_  
  
Spock made a sound like metal dragging on gravel and was on him, pushing the human up against the wall of the turbolift with a small grunt of sound. He yanked Leonard’s head back by the hair, his own lips twisting in a smirk. The sound of Spock’s teeth scraping over the whiteness of Leonard’s skin, biting at the pulse that beat just under the flesh was loud in the confined space.  
  
“You will _not_ return to that planet, Doctor McCoy.”  
  
Spock had his hands on Leonard’s buttocks, pulling them hard so that their bodies were together. Finally. _Finally,_ all Spock could smell was his sweat and heat, hot and thick. He growled again when Leonard’s hands came to his shoulders, the long, capable fingers squeezing, rubbing, burying themselves in his hair. Spock felt the sharp tug and he lifted his head from Leonard’s neck, looking at the large red mark blooming on the surface with satisfaction.  
  
A crash and a moan. There was a small rip of sound and Leonard’s hand was in Spock’s trousers, closing around his hardness. For a moment, white swirled in his vision. Spock shifted again and brought his lips to Leonard’s, desperate. Spock could taste the saltiness of the doctor’s blood. He lapped at it, hands tightening on Leonard’s buttocks, turning and lifting him up against the wall. Dimly he could hear Leonard’s gasp of shock, feel the other man’s legs tightening around his own waist, and froze, catching a glimpse of Leonard’s eyes too-wide, inebriated and _not in control of his own functions._  
  
Spock had separated them and was on the other side of the lift before he could draw his next breath, appalled at himself. Shamed by his own behavior.  
  
The next morning, when a red-faced McCoy joined Spock and the captain for their morning meal, Spock was so startled at seeing his mark on Leonard’s throat, that he completely missed the way Jim’s eyes went from the angry-looking purple and red mark, to Spock’s startled eyebrow and down to his plate, a bitter grin on his chapped lips.  
  
Leonard didn’t use the dermal regenerator to hide the bruise.  
  
Spock never asked why.  
  
Neither did Jim.

 

***

**_-4-_ **

  
Spock had never participated in “dirty talk” before. Jim had assured him that it was a popular means of getting one’s message across to a lover. One hoped this method would work with a potential lover as well. Spock had been a little... wary of simply beginning a conversation thusly. He did not have the data needed to begin such a conversation. He certainly couldn’t envision striking up that particular brand of discourse the next time he was behind the doctor in the mess hall line.  
  
In the three weeks since their stop on Ploveria, Leonard had ignored Spock, going so far as to make sure that he was occupied on the rare moments when ship’s business took him to Sickbay.  
  
It was most unsatisfactory.  
  
When the plague hit, the doctor had insisted that he be allowed to beam down to help the colonists. He had refused to take anyone with him. Spock had provided logical argument after argument in the transporter room, outlining why he should be allowed to beam down and assist the doctor.  
  
He’d been astounded when Leonard had stomped off of the transporter pad and yanked Spock to him by his uniform shirt, kissing him hard on the mouth.  
  
“Jim, you damn well better make sure the pointy-eared bastard s _tays on this ship_. Do you hear me?”  
  
Bemused, Spock could only stare at the doctor as he walked up to Jim and gave his friend a rough, painful-looking hug. “That goes for you too, kid. I’ll be fine.”  
  
The doctor stepped away and adjusted the mask on his face.  
  
Spock watched him disappear, still stunned, imagining that he could still taste him on his lips.  
  
\----------  
 _  
‘Spock, you better not be still working. I know you’re much more efficient than us mere humans, but not even you can keep going on like this. I can have M’Benga order you off the next few shifts even from down here.’_  
  
Spock blinked twice, looking down at the message that popped up on his PADD. He refused to acknowledge the way his heart sped up in his side.  
 _  
‘Doctor, I fail to see how it is a concern of yours, but I was simply looking over some of my notes from one of my experiments.’_  
 _  
‘Right, Spock. Well, then, I don’t want to interrupt some-’_  
  
Spock’s fingers tightened on his stylus, then fairly flew along the PADD. _‘Negative. You are not interrupting anything of importance at this time.’_  
 _  
‘No? Funny. I never really thought about what you do on your downtime. I would bug Jim, but if I know him, he’s passed out over his paperwork, trying not to worry himself stupid.’_  
  
Spock moved from his desk onto his bunk, removing his boots and stretching out his legs. _‘Indeed. Your estimation is likely not in error. The Captain has not been performing at his optimal levels. I believe, doctor, that he “misses” your company.’_  
  
There was a few minutes of silence, the bright blue cursor blinking. Then, _‘Is he the only one? That... misses me?”_  
  
Spock stared down at the words, eyebrows lifted to his hairline in surprise. After several weeks of not discussing what had happened between them on the turbolift, the fact that Leonard was suddenly opening those lines of communication was quite unexpected.   
  
Spock began to type back a response, but without any more explanation, the small blue cursor blinked off.  
  
Spock looked down at the blank PADD with a feeling very much like loss.  
  
\--------  
  
Three days later found Spock in nearly in the same position.  The situation on the colony was quarantined; McCoy having found a breakthrough on the vaccine and just needing time for it to work. He was expected back in approximately 72 ship hours.  
  
Spock clutched the PADD in his fingers, giving into the purely emotional need to bite his lip. He took a steadying breath and decided to, as Jim would say, “go for it.”  
 _  
‘Indeed the absence of your presence is most keenly noticeable.’_  
 _  
‘Spock?’_  
 _  
‘Affirmative.’_  
  
There was a few minutes of silence, where Spock watched the blinking cursor, his heart rate increasing by thirteen percent as he awaited a response. Two minutes, three, stretched by as Spock sat there rigidly, working his lower lip with his teeth.  
 _  
‘How have you been?’_  
 _  
‘I have been performing my duties proficiently.’_  
 _  
‘I would expect nothing less.’_  
 _  
‘Leonard- I wish to convey my apologies to you. It was not my intention to cause you distress with the tardiness of my response.’_ Spock hit send before he could begin to regret his actions. He felt it only logical that the doctor was aware of his intentions.  
 _  
‘Oh, God, Spock. I.. I shit. is it okay if we go to visual? I feel like an idiot for typing all of this out. But I wish to talk to you, if that’s okay.’_  
  
Spock ignored the way his fingers trembled and in answer entered the sequence to connect to the planet. Leonard’s face filled the small screen. Spock’s years among so many humans helped to tell the story of the doctor’s exhaustion; circles under bloodshot eyes, hair standing on end as though he’d just finished running his hands through the dark brown strands. Spock could see beads of water on Leonard’s neck and his need to trace the path they took  as they dipped into his collarbone with his mouth nearly overwhelmed him.  
  
“Hey, Spock. It’s great to see you.” And shockingly, the doctor smiled at him a little shyly as he toweled his hair dry.  
  
“Likewise. You look...” _Edible. Desirable. Wanted._ “Tired, if I may say so.”  
  
Spock watched as McCoy’s lips twisted into a smirk.  
  
“Yeah. How’s the ship. Did you let Jim break it while I was gone?”  
  
“Indeed not, doctor. I am sure that you will find things satisfactory upon your return.”  
  
There was a clank of ice and Spock watched, face schooled into impassivity as Leonard brought a bright red drink up to his lips. He watched the lips part, the bright flash of white teeth, the bob of his Adam’s apple as he swallowed and shifted on the bed, wanting very much to loosen the fastening on his trousers.  His eyes went to the place where he had marked Leonard’s skin and had to shut his eyes, turning slightly so that Leonard couldn’t see his struggle to keep his emotions off his face.  
  
“Yeah, well don’t worry Spock. It ain’t any of that devil liquor. I think my last experience put me off heavy drinkin’ for a good while. This is fruit juice.”  
  
Spock’s fingers tightened on the PADD once again. He raised an eyebrow and watched as Leonard laughed.  Spock heard bed springs creak and watched as the view jiggled a little while Leonard got comfortable.  Spock opened up his notes from his meeting with Jim in another tab and read over them. Some would perhaps say that Spock’s eidetic memory made this action superfluous, but Spock preferred the moment of checking over his notes before he began to utilize Jim’s advice on this manner.  
  
“Tell me doctor, is the temperature of the room at an acceptable level of comfort?”  Spock watched as Leonard blinked, an undecipherable look flitting briefly over the strong features.  
  
“Uh, yeah. I’m comfortable enough, Spock. What’s up?”  
  
“I just wish to ascertain your maximum comfort levels before we continue our discourse.”  
He watched as Leonard’s lips twitched. “Our discourse, huh? Look, speaking of ‘discourse.’ I just wanted to apologize for, uh, my behavior. I know you don’t really care for bein’ touched and I..”  
  
The doctor trailed off, his face pinkening in a most pleasing manner.  
  
“That is, while essentially factual not entirely truthful. Please explain in detail in which clothing you are currently attired?”  
  
“I beg your pardon?”  
  
Spock knew the tips of his ears were green and cursed his lack of control, hoping that the low lighting in his quarters would hide is inevitable reaction.  He looked down, once, before meeting Leonard’s gaze in the PADD. “Please explain in detail in which clothing you are currently...”  
  
“Yeah, I heard you the first time, Spock. Are you asking me what I’m _wearing_?” The bark of laugh was unexpected.  
  
Spock fought to keep his face impassive as he catalogued the embarrassment that was currently flooding his system.  Clearly Jim had misinformed him as to the particulars of this sort of conversing as evidenced by the doctor’s clear amusement.  Borrowing from Leonard’s own actions, Spock quickly reached out and cut the connection, clambering off his bed and pulling down his overshirt. He walked to his desk and straightened a stylus, placing it at a perfect right angle to the potted _cir-cen_ he had cultivated from a tiny bulb.   
  
Perhaps Jim had misled him? No... Jim would not be so dishonest. It was much more likely that the doctor did not harbor an interest in congress of an intimate nature and...  
His PADD beeped.  Spock’s lips tightened. He harbored a purely illogical desire to slide the small device under his pillow and perhaps exit the room with his customary efficiency and speed.  The PADD beeped again.  Feeling quite out of sorts, Spock bent over and picked up the PADD, 98.7% certain of who was attempting contact.  
 _  
‘Spock Goddamnit, answer me!_ ’  
  
Spock’s eyebrow twitched as he stared at the words that appeared there, shining faintly in the dim light of his quarters.  
 _  
‘Look, Spock, come on. Please? Just answer me back.  Please, Spock?’_  
  
Spock huffed a small breath sharply through his lips.  This was one of the many problems of humans. Now the doctor would feel it necessary to continue to apologize.  In Spock’s experience, humans tended to over apologize for whatever they had done in error, no matter how illogical or unnecessary an apology was. _‘I have made an error in my calculations.  Indeed, it is much more logical if we continue to keep our communication limited to ship’s business, doctor.’_  
 _  
‘ **No!** No, damnit just calm down for a sec? Look, put me back on video feed, okay? You just caught me by surprise is all.’_  
 _  
‘I do not feel that is an advisable course of action at this time.’_  
 _  
‘Spock.’_  
  
Spock waited approximately two full minutes before entering the sequence that would allow auditory communication.  
  
“Thank you, Spock. Now, I bet that you’re in your quarters. Are you still on your bed?”  
  
“Negative.”  
  
“Go lay down on your bed, Spock. Get comfy, or, at least as comfy as you allow yourself to get.” Leonard’s voice booked no argument. Spock responded to the authority in that voice, carefully placing the PADD on his desk and crossing to his bed to stretch his long frame out on his bed, assuming the position he’d been in previously.   
  
“Good. Now listen. I want you to increase the temperature in your room by ten degrees and take off your shirts.”  
  
Spock’s eyes widened.  He had grievously miscalculated the appeal of doing exactly what the doctor asked. He felt a shameful wiggle of … something... at the way he readily moved to comply, before what the doctor actually said filtered to from his subconscious.   
  
“Come on, now. Unless you want to just say goodnight. I’ll be back on the Enterprise in a couple of days.”  
  
“I.” For one of the few times in his life, Spock had no clear indication of what he should say in this situation. It was easy enough to understand that Leonard was content to take the lead in this, but Spock did not know what was expected of him. As with so many other things, in his study of humanity, Spock had learned that spontaneity seemed as though it would serve him well.  
  
“I have done as you requested, Leonard.”  
  
Spock’s keen hearing detected the sound of cloth against skin. His throat tightened as he folded his shirts and set them to the side.  
  
“Good. You sure you’re okay with this? Because I want you to be okay with this, Spock. I’ve thought about you so many times; pictured you in front of me and touching yourself that if you’re not comfortable you need to let me know now.”  
  
Spock’s heart rate increased, the moisture in his mouth decreasing abruptly.  “‘Okay’ has variable definitions. I am, however, exactly where I wish to be.”  He listened as Leonard drew in a sharp breath, listened to him laugh, the sound dark and sensual.  
  
“Alright. That’s good, Spock. Now I’m going to tell you what I want you to do, okay?”  
“I am amenable to your suggestion.”  
  
“Okay, then. You get yourself all comfy on the bed. Your shirts are off, right? God, I bet the ten degrees wasn’t quite warm enough for bare skin. Now, you stretch out. Prop a pillow up under your back, or your shoulders if you need to. Then I want you to unfasten your uniform pants, Spock. But don’t take them off just yet.”  
  
He bit his lip and unzipped his trousers, settling so that he was more comfortable on the bed.  Spock felt a little ridiculous, his bare feet looking quite vulnerable as he wiggled his toes.  “I have complied, Leonard.”  
  
“That’s good Spock. Computer, increase recording sensitivity by twenty percent. I want to be able to hear you, Spock. Hear you fall apart. Hear you make yourself fall apart for me. Have you ever touched yourself like this?”  
  
“I have.” Spock heard his own voice now, an octave lower than his usual tone.  
  
“Aw, come now, Spock. You’ll have to be a little more … forthright with your answers.”  
  
“When I was younger I could not control my baser urges. However, with the proper meditation-“  
  
“Spock.”  
  
“I have not had a need for masturbatory release until recently.” Spock clearly heard Leonard’s sharp indrawn breath.  
  
“Really?”  
  
Spock hesitated. In Jim’s notes, he had specifically expressed the need ‘to be honest.’ Jim had instructed him that much of the pleasure from this sort of play was based on imagining not only what the other person said, but the way that they said it.  
  
“As recently as this morning.”  
  
“Mmmm. I bet I can guess who you were thinking of. My hand on your cock, Spock? Was that it? You had me pinned to that fucking wall, and I was so fucking turned _on_ , Spock. Is that what you think of? Or is it someone else? Uhura? Jim, perhaps? Do you think of those damn eyes of his on you while you touch yourself? He’s so fuckin’ intense about everything, Spock.”  
  
Spock could not help the small gasp that left his lips. It seemed loud in the quiet of his room. He felt so many things in that one moment: desire at the gritty tone of Leonard’s voice, shame at the way his penis began to fill with blood at the picture Leonard’s voice painted, jealousy at the idea of the doctor having first-hand experience with Jim and his intensity.   
  
“Well? Tell me. And don’t touch your cock yet. You can touch your chest if you want to. Are your nipples sensitive? God, I wish I was there. That I could see you right now.”   
  
“I. I do not know what to answer first, Leonard.” Spock felt a flood of shame at the way his voice trembled, completely undone by this new experience. He was aware of another sound from Leonard’s side of the comm and his face burned bright green for a moment when he recognized the slick, wet sound of a fist stroking hard flesh.   
  
“What do you get off to, Spock?”  
  
“Your... I imagine your hands. And your mouth.”  
  
“Mmmm. Good. Are you touching your chest?”   
  
Spock nodded, sharply, before realizing that Leonard could not see him. He rubbed the pads of his thumbs over his distended nipples, listening to the sharp gush of air that left his lips.  He could feel his penis pushing most uncomfortably at its confined space in his briefs, bulging most unseemly from the small space from his open zipper. He could still hear Leonard’s slick fist and a sound not unlike a whine left his lips as he brushed his hand over his bulging hardness, before jerking it away guiltily, the muscles in his abdomen fluttering.   
  
“Oh yeah, Spock. That’s it, darlin’. Let me hear you. You want to touch yourself, huh? Or do you want me to touch you? I’ve seen the way you and Jim are with each other. He’s completely into you, you know. You say you want my mouth on you, but what if you had both of us, Spock? Who would you fuck first?”  
  
Spock’s fist tightened on the bedsheets, bunching them up into his hand.  The image of both of them above him, of his secret, deepest shameful fantasy coming from Leonard’s dark, sinful voice filled his mind and he pressed his hand on his stomach, his fingers teasing the crisp hair, the heat from his penis almost tangible. Any control he’d ever prided himself on having has been obliterated by the doctor’s filthy words and intoxicating voice.   
  
But he did not touch.  
  
“You, Leonard. I want to taste you again. I want your body against me, your thoughts in mine.”   
  
“Ahh- _fuck_ Spock. Come on now. Wrap those fingers around your cock. Stroke it for me.” Leonard’s own voice was shaking in its need, almost sounding strangled.   
  
“The sound of you is most pleasing.” Spock ignored the shivers that swept his body as he closed his hand around himself, forcing the dual sensations of the sensitivity of his fingers and the sensitivity of his cock away from his consciousness. Suddenly, the desire to see Leonard touching himself was paramount, and Spock reached over to enter the sequence for the computer to go to visual.  
  
He saw Leonard seated on a chair, his legs spread with wanton abandon. He was naked, his head thrown back with his teeth gritted, sweat causing his skin to shine, beads dripping down the strong cords of his neck. One fist stroked over his rigid flesh, while the other teased the small, hidden opening, the pad of his finger touching the sensitive skin without penetrating.   
  
Spock licked his lips. “Leonard.” He could see the effect of his voice on the other man, watched as a large amount of pre-ejaculate oozed over his fingers.  “Look at me.”  
  
He had the pleasure of watching Leonard’s eyes pop open, confusion blurring into shock, then darkening with lust as he met Spock’s gaze from the videofeed. He watched as Leonard’s weight shifted on his feet, his hips bucking up into his closed fist, the other hand bracing himself on the arm’s chair before Leonard made a garbled sound, eyes closing for a moment as he was overwhelmed with sensation, before they sprung open, boring into Spock’s.  “You too, come on Spock, lemme see....” The gasped demand sent Spock’s fist tightening just so, the dregs of his control abandoning him as he achieved his orgasm, his brown gaze locked on the doctor’s hazel one.   
   
***

 ** _-3-_** and **_-2-_**

  
Jim hadn’t been trying to be nosy. Not really. Okay, fine. He was nosy as fucking hell and twice as shameless. But still, he hadn’t exactly been expecting this, had he? Who the fuck possibly could?   
  
He’d honestly thought that Spock had hurt himself somehow. The clatter had been loud enough to hear through the one shared bulkhead. It had sounded like something had broken, and concerned, Jim had gone to investigate.  If he hadn’t already been in the head washing his hands, he probably would have just comm’d Spock. The door of the head had opened soundlessly, and Jim’s mouth had frozen as he’d formed his Commander's name, the sound trapped somewhere in his throat at what he saw.   
  
Spock was arranged on his desk, leaning against one side so that if he happened to look up, he would see Jim, frozen there in silent, awkward shock. The room was almost dark, except from the slight red glow that seemed to almost pulsate from somewhere.  There was enough light to see Bones, naked and spread out on the same desk, folded so that his ass was up, facing the doorway in which Jim now stood, his body going cold then almost liquid with heat as his brain processed what he was seeing. Who he was seeing.  
“You will continue to remain in this position, Leonard. Do not move.”   
  
Jim watched with a sick, jealous pang as Spock touched Bones’ forehead, his fingers sliding over his face. _You need to leave now, Jim. Just back away and go on about.. whatever the fuck it was that you were doing before you barged in here like a moron._ He watched as Spock’s long fingers slid with possessiveness over the cheek of Bones’ ass, curling and spreading Bones open to his gaze as he bended slightly over Bones’ body, mouth brushing against the ridges of his spine. Jim could hear Bones’ muffled groan of need and had to close his eyes for a moment. Jim’s fingers tightened on the door, his shock keeping the door from closing.   
  
“Spock, _please_.”  
  
Jim watched as Spock slid one finger, slippery, visible even in the faint reddish light of Spock’s quarters, down from Bones’ tailbone. He heard Bones’ garbled, choked breath and had to keep himself from taking a step forward at the picture the two of them made. Maybe Spock could read his mind or something, because when he spoke, the words seemed to be straight to Jim, although he did nothing to acknowledge Jim’s presence in his quarters.   
  
“You’ve spoken of wanting Jim to come to you, to touch you as I do now, Leonard. What if he could see you now? Indeed, It is not insurmountable that Jim has pictured you exactly like this.”   
  
Jim almost had a heart attack when Spock looked up directly at him, his eyes dark and so intense that Jim couldn’t make himself look away.  He closed his mouth with a belated snap and blushed at the amused quirk of Spock’s eyebrow.    
  
“Unnngh, come on. Come on, Spock don’t tease me like this. Jim wouldn’t tease me. He’d fucking go to town.”  
  
Jim had been in some kinky fucking situations in his life. The time with Admiral Nogura’s daughter and the riding crop stood out sharply in his mind. It hadn’t been Jim’s fault that she was a moaner, nor had it been his fault that her dad was in the habit of coming home for his lunch break.  And yeah, of course he’d thought of Spock and Bones naked, of all of them coming together in a tangle of lips and limbs and sweat  Fuck, it had been a long damn assignment and he was for damn sure no saint.  
  
Nor was he an idiot. It had taken him awhile to put two and two together. Vague, drunken ramblings from Bones at their last shore leave and Spock coming to him for advice had clicked when he saw the mark Spock had put on Bones’ neck. Jealousy had burned so bright in him that he’d had to bury himself in paperwork until he could face them without chewing on his own liver. When his smile wasn’t shadowed with his own perceived lost chances.   
  
He wasn’t sure if he was more jealous of Bones or of Spock, but _fuck_ it had taken him days before he could look at either one of them without his own stomach twisting. When Bones had kissed Spock in front of him (and seriously? what the fuck was it with people making out with Spock on transporter pads? Did he miss a goddamn memo?) Jim had watched them, blinking stupidly for a moment before schooling his face into something less like a jealous teenager. Bones had hugged him then and Jim had been so pathetically grateful for the contact that he had just stood there, eyes shut, Spock’s delighted, stunned surprise bright behind his eyelids.   
  
Jim took a silent step into the room, his heart thundering in his chest. He watched as Spock’s head titled, the familiar look of curiosity glaringly out of place with Bones spread out, practically within touching distance. He took another step, slowly going to his knees, his eyes locked on Spock’s. He watched as Spock’s fingers teased Bones’ tight hole. From this angle he could see that Bones was bent with his face in Spock’s lap, He could see the dark strip of cloth tied around Bone’s head and bit his lip. It was one thing for Bones to talk about Jim, about having his hands and mouth on him, but it was quite another to …  
 _  
God. Was he really doing this?_  
  
Bones made another sound and nuzzled against Spock’s crotch, muffled curses under his breath.   
  
Spock slid one finger into him and Jim had to bite his lip again at the high-pitched cry, muffled against Spock’s body. Spock was still bent over Leonard and Jim watched as he mouthed at the lowest bump on Bones’ spine, twisting his finger deeply inside of him.   
  
Spock slid out from under him and Bones moaned again, turning his head and cursing, telling Spock _to get right the fuck back where he was before he killed him._  
  
Jim had to smile. He knelt there, unsure what to do, feeling slightly ridiculous. He watched as Spock added another finger into Bones’ hole, listened as Bones sucked in a breath. He felt his own ass twitch in sympathy. Or jealousy. He wasn’t sure which.   
  
“And would you want your Jim to see you like this? With my fingers inside of you? Were you aware that I asked him for advice on how best to pursue you?” Spock removed his fingers, abruptly.   
  
“I--- _fuck._ Yes, _yes_ goddamn you. You know I do.”  
  
“Indeed. And you would give your permission for him to touch you? To taste you?”  
  
Jim’s eyes grew almost painfully wide, realizing exactly what it was that Spock had just done.  
  
“Ye---es!!!” Bones hissed, groaning, moving so that his ass moved back as though to find Spock’s fingers.   
  
Jim reached out with one shaking finger, sliding it in the lube that slicked the space between Bones’ cheeks, knowing that Bones would not know it was Jim that touched him like this. Spock moved around, kneeling next to Jim. Jim had to shut his eyes. He was so hard, throbbing in his pants at the heat of Bones, at the greedy way his twitching hole almost seemed to suck him inside. _Fuck, this is Bones. Bones. Bones..._ His mind babbled at him. His cock ached. He could feel himself become wet, could imagine his cock almost drooling its precome all over the damn place, his heartbeat almost thudding in time with the sound of Bones’ desperate panting.   
  
Spock moved, reaching his own finger forward, sliding it inside of Bones alongside Jim’s. Jim stared at their two fingers side-by-side, shocked stupid.   
  
“Leonard. You must tell me what you want.” Spock’s whisper sent a puff of air against Bones’ skin, causing him to moan deep in his throat. Spock’s finger twisted with Jim’s, causing Bones to keen, moaning and moving feebly against their combined efforts.  Jim had to bite his lip, hard so that he wouldn’t moan; keeping silent had never in his life seemed so fucking hard.  
  
But Bones couldn’t talk. Jim smirked to himself. Admittedly, he liked him that way, and leaned forward to lick at his hole, flicking his tongue against the sensitive, stretched skin. He felt more than heard Spock gasp besides him, and wanted to pull Bones open so that he could really work at him.   
  
Spock’s hand on his shoulder made him jump and he moved back, breathing heavily, feeling like he had done something wrong.  
  
“Open yourself for me, Leonard.”   
  
“ _Nggggh_ , yeah oh god ohgod _oh_...”  Bones’ face made a muffled _thump_ against the desk as he moved his hands, pulling his own ass apart for Jim... _no. For Spock.._. to work him open.  
  
Spock slid the fingers of his other hand over Jim’s face and Jim fought to close off his petty jealousy, because yeah, even now it twisted and ate at him. He felt like some kind of sex toy, something used for pleasure and tossed aside. If it had been any other two men in the galaxy he would not have cared, shrugged and gone into it enjoying it while he could. He liked sex and had no problem enjoying it. It’s not exactly like he was a virgin. He’d even had threesomes before. But never with someone he.. wanted to wake up with. Never when both of them... mattered.   
  
He must not have been entirely successful by the way Spock’s face shifted, some emotion flicking briefly in his eyes. Spock stilled for a moment, his brows lowering in confusion. Jim just grinned at him, ducking away from Spock’s hands and moved to kiss Bones again, licking at the flesh in front of him. He was greedy for the sounds Bones gave him- _no, gave Spock, Goddamnit-_  and redoubled his efforts with a little growl. Spock’s hands were still on his shoulders, tightening almost enough to hurt. Jim slipped two fingers back inside, his tongue poking between them. Bones was still so fucking tight. Jim’s cock throbbed in sympathy as his mouth and fingers worked him open.  
  
Jim moved back from the feel of Spock’s hands sliding down his sides, moving almost tentatively down over Jim’s cock. He both craved Spock’s touch and knew he must deny himself it, that there was no way that Bones really knew what he was saying.  Jim could taste Bones, sweat and musk and the heavy taste of the lube, and moved his head, panting a little, needing to stop for a minute before he came in his pants like some kid. He moved away enough so that Spock could get at Bones properly.   
  
Why would anyone want Jim when they could have _Spock_ for Christ’s sake?   
  
Spock leaned forward so that Jim could feel the line of his body as it brushed against him. Jim watched as he reached forward, slowly sliding another finger into Bones, his hand brushing against Jim’s cheek as he moved away. His other hand stole around Jim’s body, bracing his weight on Bones’ leg.  Bones could only whimper Spock’s name, completely wrecked by the three fingers inside of him, curling over his prostate.   
  
“Spock... Spock... _Spock._...”  
  
Not Jim.   
  
Jim made his decision. He couldn’t do this. Not like this. Bones didn’t even know that he was fucking _here_.  He moved back on his knees, sliding out of Bones’ wet, clinging heat, brushing against Spock as he did so.  Spock spared him one dark gaze, confusion overriding the lust again, obvious in the all-too-human eyes.  Jim forced a smile, and nodded towards Bones, spread as he was on the desk. He winked and got up, shaking his head as Spock moved towards Jim.  He actually had to hold his breath, forcing himself to leave Spock's quarters the way he came, forcing himself to ignore the taste of Bones on his tongue.   
  
When the door slid shut, Jim imagined it did so on the muffled, mingled grunts of Spock and Bones, together and lost in each other.

***

**_-1-_**  
  
Spock couldn’t pretend not to watch Jim at the bar, drinking himself, as Leonard would say, stupid. The human metabolism had very little defenses against such a high content of alcohol. The thought of Leonard made Spock’s hands twitch at his sides. He was filled with shame that he had done this to Jim, had, in effect, caused Jim so much unhappiness that the he felt the need to spend his leave alone and intoxicated.  
  
It had not taken him long to explain to Leonard what he had initiated, and had watched as Leonard’s face tightened as Spock attempted to explain everything. How he had overheard Leonard’s desires. How he had gone to Jim for advice. How he had tried his very best to act on that advice. He’d even showed Leonard the notes he’d taken.   
_  
“I do not understand why this venture was unsuccessful. You care for both myself and the captain. I find the idea of the three of us together quite stimulating. Jim has shown signs of attraction, and even emotional attachment to both of us. Why did he not stay when invited to do so?”_  
  
Leonard had pinched the bridge of his nose, curling into Spock’s heat. “Ah, Spock. It’s not that easy with us. Jim especially.”  
  
“Indeed, I am becoming quite aware of such inconsistencies. Perhaps I should endeavor to be more blunt in any future encounters.”   
  
Leonard had made a rude sound, pulling himself up to stare down at Spock. He had leaned forward to kiss Spock’s lips. _“You sure this is what you want? To be tied to two emotional, troublesome humans? ‘Cuz I don’t think either of us would be very casual about it.”_  
  
Spock had shifted, pulling Leonard on top of him, holding his head so that he could kiss him properly. _“I think that nothing would please me more, Leonard.”  
  
“‘Kay, then. Here’s what we’ll do...”_  
  
And now it was his task. Spock had not anticipated how much seeing every line of Jim’s body protectively hunched in on himself would compromise him. He had not meant to hurt Jim. In the two weeks that had passed, Jim had not, to his knowledge, met with either him or Leonard off-duty. It was difficult to avoid someone, let alone two someones on a ship the side of the Enterprise for that length of time, but Jim had managed.  
  
“Captain.”  
  
Jim stiffened for a moment before turning to look up at Spock, blinking as though he did not truly see him. “Hey, Spock. What’s up?”  
  
“Please come with me.”  
  
Spock’s hand might have lingered a bit too long on the back of Jim’s neck. He did try to steel himself   
against the emotional onslaught, but some of what Jim was feeling leaked through his shields. Want, need, and guilt were dark and malignant, and hurting Jim so very much. Spock could not help but notice the way Jim leaned into his touch for the briefest of moments before stopping himself and yanking sharply away.  
  
“Uh, Spock, I’m really not...”  
  
“Captain. Your presence is required immediately.”  
  
Spock watched, his hands at his sides in case Jim stumbled, ready to catch him should he fall.  
  
“Oh. Okay, Spock. You’ll have to find Bones though, if you need me to actually function, you’ll need to get Bones...” Jim trailed off as he offered his credit chip to pay for his drinks. He used most of his arms to steady himself on the filthy bar and wobbled a little as his legs decided whether or not they would hold his weight. Spock shifted closer to his captain.   
  
Leonard told him that the detox hypo would take approximately thirty minutes before it would fully integrate into his bloodstream. Spock arranged things so that the next time Jim stumbled in his drunken stupor, Spock simply administered the hypo to his neck. The fact that he was too inebriated to notice the small sting made Spock’s own guilt rise to his throat, momentarily choking him.  
  
It took them several minutes to get to the hotel room Leonard had arranged.  
  
Jim entered, looking around warily. “What did you need me for, Spock?” His voice was much more clearer than when at the bar, his words much less slurred. Spock looked to where Leonard waited, able to hear his increased rate of breathing as Jim entered the room. As they had discussed, Leonard wanted to wait a moment, wanted to give Spock and Jim some time together before joining them.  
  
“I have a number of things to apologize for.”  
  
“Oh, oh hell no. I thought you needed me for ship’s business. I’m not interested in any personal discussion, sorry.” Jim moved to the left as though to duck around Spock who had planted himself in the doorway, immovable.   
  
Spock, in a moment of panic, grabbed Jim by his forearm, feeling the coolness of his skin under Jim’s off-duty clothes. “Jim.”  
  
“Let me go, Spock.”  
  
“I-- I cannot.” Spock stepped closer and watched as Jim’s eyes grew wide in alarm. Seeing that look on Jim’s face hurt him even more and Spock had to move to stop it. He pulled Jim to him, had a moment to hear the small, shocked sound Jim made in his throat before Spock’s lips moved over his. There was a moment, the briefest second of Jim beginning to respond before he jerked sharply away staring up at him as though Spock had done something terrible.   
  
“Spock.” Jim’s whisper sounded strangled as he took another step back away from him. Spock forced himself not to look pleadingly in Leonard’s direction. If he could not fix his own mistakes, then he did not deserve either of the two men that were here with him.  
  
Spock followed Jim’s movement.  
  
“You are operating under a false assumption, Jim. _Please_ , cease and listen to me. I would explain, if you will allow me to do so.” Spock moved both hands so that they were open in front of him, trying to convey with his body, his earnestness. It was difficult to react in such a manner, but he knew that he must relax some of his rigid control if he was going to make Jim understand.  
  
“My intention was not to hurt you, and I cannot adequately convey my dismay that I have done so. Leonard, true he did not know the... the way I had arranged the situation. He was most displeased with me and quite worried that I had “mucked everything the hell up with my damnfool pushiness.”  
Jim’s lips twitched at Spock’s mimicry of the doctor’s southern drawl. He opened his mouth to speak, but Spock forestalled him by reaching out and touching one finger to Jim’s plush lips.   
  
“Please, Jim.”  
  
Spock could feel Jim’s shock. The tiniest sliver of hope sang under his fingertips and Spock had to regulate his breathing before he continued to speak.  
  
“You were never intended to be less than... than either Leonard or myself, Jim. I acted presumptuously, and for that, I am sorry.”  
  
“You never apologize.”  
  
“I have never felt the need before to do so.” Spock stepped closer, into Jim’s body. His hands came up to cup the face before him, knowing that only his fullest sincerity would convince Jim now. “I am sorry Jim. I... I wish for you to be with us. To be ours, Leonard’s and my own. But I find myself greedy in this and act most unseemly in my haste.”  
  
“I... but... but...”  
  
“Jesus, Jim, what do you want, a damned engraved invitation?”  
  
Jim jumped under Spock’s hands as Leonard moved up behind him. Spock spared Leonard one raised eyebrow over Jim’s shoulder as Leonard wrapped his arms around Jim from behind, hugging him.  
  
“He’s right, ya know, kid. You know how bad I am at shit like this. But I think that between the three of us, we can figure it out. But it’s up to you. You know that I don’t do temporary. But I will, if that’s what you want.”  
  
Jim’s eyes closed as Leonard moved his lips down the side of his neck, his arms wrapping more securely around Jim’s body. Spock brushed his thumbs over Jim’s cheekbones, trying to ignore the way Jim’s mind buzzed, calling to him from under his fingertips. He found it somewhat amusing that even though Leonard’s words seemed to indicate that Jim had a choice, everything in his body held Jim to him, as though he could not bear to let go.  
  
“No.”  
  
Spock thought the human expression of ‘the heart coming to a stop in one’s chest’ was the utmost of hyperboles until it happened to him. He felt Leonard’s body go rigid and their eyes met over Jim’s bent head.  
  
“No, I don’t want temporary, Bones. Spock. You’re … you’re sure about this? About me, I mean.”  
  
Their answer, while not precisely verbal, was a resounding ‘ _yes_

_**_

  
  
**_-+1-_**  
  
Spock thought, if either of his two humans had bothered to ask him, that the size of the bed was completely ostentatious. It was clearly made for activities other than sleeping. He only caught a glimpse of the ornate carving and metalwork entwined with the wood of the headboard before he bounced down onto the (ridiculously fluffy) mattress, legs and arms splayed wide.  
  
He heard Jim’s low laughter and had to bite back a moan as Leonard’s rough hands slid over his flank, down his leg to his knee, his touch sending off bright sparks of arousal in his consciousness.  
  
The two of them had seemed to work on some kind of telepathy of which Spock was unaware, working in sync to divest Spock of his clothes, leaving him perfectly nude. Jim bounced once on the mattress and Spock watched with one eyebrow ticked high on his forehead as Leonard rolled his eyes, pulling Jim to him so that their foreheads touched, his hand sliding around Jim’s neck. Spock felt his heart rate increase as he watched the two men kiss, focused on the way their mouths moved on each other. He could touch them just by moving his arms just slightly and made an irate sound in his throat when he was not allowed to do so, both of them reaching out and stopping his hands as they reached for their thighs.  
  
Spock knew he was breathing heavily, but couldn’t seem to help himself. Jim had taken off the t-shirt he had worn, the black material not unlike his Starfleet undershirt. His jeans were obscene, cupping his arousal, calling attention to the bulge there. Spock’s mouth watered.  
  
Leonard had managed to get his shirt unbuttoned, but still wore the garment. His jeans looked ancient, as though they would fall off of him with the slightest bit of encouragement.  
  
Spock approved.  
  
Purely on aesthetic value, naturally.  
  
They broke away from each other’s mouths, turning as one to look down at Spock, identical smirks on their faces.  
  
“Hey, Bones.”  
  
“Yeah, Jim?”  
  
“Is it true that Vulcans have, like these crazy sensitive hands?”  
  
“You know? I’m not sure. I bet we could find out though, if we really wanted to. Make it a study. You know, all scientific?”  
  
“That seems very logical, Doctor McCoy.”  
  
Leonard laughed outright, the happiness on his face startling Jim for a moment. “Damn, kid. Don’t start in with the titles or this whole show will be over way too fast.”  
  
Spock watched the purely devilish look in Jim’s eyes burn bright for a moment before he ducked his head, sucking the tip of Spock’s forefinger into his mouth without fanfare. Leonard echoed the action on Spock’s other side and Spock gaped up at them, body tensing. Their mouths worked over him, working down over his finger, nipping lightly at the webbing between, before kissing back up and over the knuckles.  
  
Spock had to force himself not to jerk his hands to his sides, almost overstimulated to the point of orgasm. Watching them over him, the sides of their bodies touching as they each straddled one of his legs, his arm stretched up while they fellated his fingers, each copying the other’s movement as though they had rehearsed it was almost too much, but closing his eyes to just the sensations was almost worse.  
  
“ _Kroykah_!” But somehow his voice was not the demand he intended. The moaning, gasping plea that filled the room could not have come from him. It sounded like some mewling, desperate thing.  
  
Jim pulled off his hand, meeting his eyes down the line of his arm with a small smile on his face. There was the smallest bit of trepidation on Jim’s face, as though for the barest of moments he still could not believe that he was allowed to be there, with them like this. Spock frowned, bending so that he could kiss Jim. The press of lips, of tongue and teeth thrilled Spock, and when Leonard twined their fingers together, kissing him in the Vulcan way Spock thought that surely this had to be the very definition of illogical; that even though he had not dreamed much in his life there was no possible way that this could be real.  
  
Jim moaned, shifting so that Spock could kneel in front of him. He helped Spock remove his shirt, shivering as the cooler air hit his body. Spock watched as Leonard slipped his hand down into Jim’s jeans, watching Jim’s eyes flutter shut for a moment as Leonard worked him from under the fabric. He knew just how good Leonard was with his hands, those careful surgeon’s hands that could wring any response from Spock he desired.  
  
Spock kissed his way down Jim’s jaw, licking at his pulse, listening to the moans that he drew from Jim’s throat. Jim was unrestrained in his passion as with every other aspect of his life and Spock found himself moving his lips over Jim’s throat, his clavicle, and his shoulders, moving right over his Adam’s apple and marking him in the same spot that he’d marked Leonard. He moved back to admire his handiwork.  
  
“Possessive bastard.” Leonard’s voice was rich with amusement. Considering where his hand was at the moment, Spock just let his lips twitch in response. Jim’s eyes were shut, as though he could not force them open. His whole body was passive, breathing heavily, completely trusting to both of his lovers. Spock met Leonard’s eyes for a quick moment and saw the other man’s features soften.   
  
Spock watched as Leonard undid the snap and zip on Jim’s jeans, pushing them out of the way. Spock simply lifted Jim from the bed, ignoring his startled squeak. Leonard quickly removed the clothing the rest of the way, Jim assisting by kicking them off of his legs. Jim’s hands scrambled for purchase on Spock’s shoulders as Spock continued to hold him up.  
  
“Oh God. No fucking _way_ ,” Jim breathed, disbelieving.  
  
Spock knew licking his lips at this juncture was quite possibly inexcusably lewd, but could not help himself. Jim was fully hard, his penis jutting out from his body, thick and red with arousal. Spock sucked the tip into his mouth, ignoring Jim’s throaty moan and Leonard’s strangled “God _damn_ ” as he moved Jim so that he could take more of him into his mouth. Leonard shifted, bending so that he was right next to Spock, tongue tracing the veins. Jim’s hands tangled in their hair. Spock worked him, relaxing his throat muscles so that he could take Jim into his throat. Jim was very different than Leonard, causing his mouth to stretch differently. Spock looked forward to discovering and cataloguing all of there differences at the earliest opportunity.  
  
However, perhaps now was not the best time.  
  
Spock moved back off of Jim, licking the flesh the same way Leonard was doing, moving so that they were kissing.  
  
“Oh f-f-fuck, you two. I … Jesus if you knew how many times I’ve dreamed of this....” Jim tugged on their hair again as Spock and Leonard broke apart for air. His voice was broken, rough and grating with need.  
  
“Spock. Put Jim down and lay down on your stomach. You distracted me. The kid’n I want to explore you a little.”  
  
Spock blinked, suppressing a shiver at the tone of his voice. For one moment he was back in his quarters with Leonard’s deep, sure voice ordering him over the audio feed, and he was moving almost before he’d made the conscious effort to do so.  
  
“Come on, kid. You don’t want to come like that.” Abruptly, the tone of Leonard’s voice changed. “Jim. You know you and me’d be still dancing around each other if not for him. I just think Spock deserves a little thank you for forcing the issue.”  
  
Spock thought this was a brilliantly logical idea.  
  
“How do you want to do this, Bones?” Spock heard the sound of clothes whispering against flesh, another snap and zip of sound. He started to turn his head to watch them kiss again and saw Jim hugging Leonard to him, his chin resting on his shoulder as they both looked down at Spock, stretched as he was on the bed before them.  
  
“Would he like it if you fucked him, and he sucked me?”  
  
Spock opened his mouth to reply.   
  
“Hmm, I think he would like that just fine. Or even the other way around. You tell me, Jim. I had just one part of you inside of me and you drove me damn near insane. If you’re that good with your fingers, and with your tongue, I bet your cock would feel....”  
  
“I have an idea.” Jim’s voice made Spock’s breath tremble a little. He rather agreed with Leonard’s assessment of the situation.  
  
“Oh?”  
  
“Yeah.” The confidence was back in Jim’s voice. Spock jumped when the hand came down on his rear end and he stared up at Jim with his eyes widened in shock. “Turn over Spock.”  
  
Spock did so, almost dislodging Leonard from the bed in his haste, receiving an eye-roll for his gracelessness.  
  
Jim grabbed a pillow and arranged Spock on it, pulling his limbs and adjusting his body until he was satisfied. Spock approved of this wholeheartedly.  
  
“Bones. I’m gonna get him ready. You go get me ready. Then I want your cock.”  
  
“Jesus, kid. I’m an old man. I think you’re gonna kill me.”  
  
Jim just laughed, the puff of air cold against Spock’s opening. When he’d watched Jim do this to Leonard, he’d been astounded, having no idea that something of that nature could be truly as pleasurable as Leonard seemed to find it.  
  
His whole body arched at the first swipe of Jim’s clever tongue. He felt Leonard moving his hands up to the headboard and he tightened his fingers on one of the bars, grateful to have something to ground himself. He could feel Jim teasing him, flicking the barest tip of his tongue over his entrance, slowly sliding inside him until Spock could no longer contain the sounds that bled from his throat. Gasps and moans filled the room, Jim’s own cries echoing Spock’s as Leonard prepared him.  
  
Jim pulled away, his chin wet with his own saliva and Spock had to close his eyes at the debauched picture he made. Somehow even picturing this moment had not prepared him for the reality. Jim bit his lip, his forehead resting on Spock’s thigh. Spock could see Leonard behind Jim, and the two of them stopped for a moment, Leonard smiling down at Spock, Spock reaching out to entwine the fingers of their hands before he felt Jim slide into him with one slick finger. Spock knew, objectively, that his body was a mix of Vulcan and Human, his hybrid physiology made up of equal parts of both species. However, when Jim’s knuckle brushed over something inside of him, he could not help the way he almost jackknifed off the bed, his eyes widened in shock.   
  
Both men laughed a little, and truly Spock would have chided them for their behavior if Jim had not chosen that moment to add another finger, widening him just enough that he felt his muscle stretch, the tip of his finger brushing again over that small bump of nerves that caused his whole body to tremble, a most undignified sound emerging from his throat.  
  
“Look at him, Bones.”  
  
Spock heard the wood of the headboard groan alarmingly as his hand tightened.  
  
“Hmmm. Yeah, Not exactly ‘Fleet regulations, is he?”  
  
Spock managed to find the wherewithal to open his eyes and glare up at them, two identical smirks looking up at him from between his sprawled legs.  
  
“Uh-oh, Bones. I think you’re pissing off your Vulcan.”  
  
“I think you can fuck it outta...” Leonard broke off for a second making a horrible face. “Jesus, I didn’t know how hard it would be to do this without sounding like a bad holoporn.”  
  
“Wait, there’s bad holoporn?”  
  
Spock, who still was not well-versed on the complexities of human pranks, tried to communicate just how unamused he was at this particular juncture. Leonard bent to take him in his mouth, and Spock forgave him almost immediately. Jim seemed to turn it into some kind of competition, and added another slick finger, moving them steadily in and out until he jerked them out of Spock’s body with a gasp. Leonard moved off Spock and moved rather quickly so that he was behind Jim, the muscles in his arm bulging as he pulled Jim up.  
  
“Okay, Oh- _oh_ , okay. Fuck.” Jim stretched, bending down to grab one of Spock’s hands, sucking two of his fingers into his mouth as he lined up with Spock’s stretched little hole, pushing in slowly with a sweet, slick slide of flesh into his heat. Spock’s garbled shout seemed to urge the both of them on, and Spock watched as Jim’s own mouth slackened and realized that Leonard was sliding into Jim as Jim slid into him.  
  
“Bones...” Jim’s gasp caused Spock’s cock to jerk on his stomach. He reached down to touch himself, but Leonard caught his hand, wet from Jim’s mouth and placed it back on the headboard.  
  
Spock made sure his face communicated his displeasure and Leonard grinned down at him, gritting his teeth when Jim pulled back onto Leonard before thrusting back inside of Spock, his girth such that it dragged over his prostate with each push. Spock arched again, widening his legs so that Jim could have more room. The muscles in Jim’s arms corded and bunched as he held himself up.   
  
Leonard helped, moving with a sharp movement of his hips that caused Jim to curse.  
  
Spock could smell the sweat combining together into one intoxicating scent. The feel of Jim sliding inside of him was indescribable. and he wanted desperately to taste their minds as much as he could taste the the saltiness of their skin.  
  
“Leonard, Jim, I. I _must._...”  
  
He could see Leonard’s head fall forward onto Jim’s shoulder again, cheek sliding against Jim’s skin,his teeth sinking into the muscle there, causing Jim to jerk and curse, thrusting deeper into Spock. They moved together: Leonard into Jim into Spock. Over and over until Spock heard the headboard give an alarming crack and his control was gone and he was reaching desperately for both of them; these two dynamic minds that bemused and infuriated him, challenged and comforted him fingers sliding into place at last; lost when their minds crashed together sliding, overlapping like three pieces of a puzzle clicking into place after years of not realizing something was even missing.  
  
\--------  
  
Spock came back to himself not knowing how much time had passed. The first thing he was aware of was that his inner time sense had completely deserted him. The second was that two very heavy someones were sprawled on top of him.  
  
Spock raised an eyebrow.  
  
He saw Jim’s arm give a half-hearted flop of movement. Leonard grunted and attempted to roll off of Jim.  
  
He was unsuccessful.  
  
Spock raised his other eyebrow and gently moved so that he was not under their combined weight. Jim made a sound that sounded somewhat like, _“Guh_ ” and Leonard moved so that Jim was sprawled on top of him, curled into his heat. “ _Ashayam_?”  
  
“Fine Spock. We’re both fine. Remind me to discuss that mind voodoo thing you did. Later.” Leonard yawned.  
  
Spock leaned over and kissed Jim’s forehead, then Leonard’s, who rolled his eyes at him before looking down at Jim’s lax body, his usually curmudgeon features gentled into something much more tender. Spock simply allowed himself a small smile, settling onto Jim’s other side, curling his fingers with Leonard’s.  
  
Jim would need his rest.  
  
They did have much to discuss.  
  
Later.  
  
  
  
  
THE END!!!!!

 


End file.
